1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a connector that transmits and receives data and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a smartphone or a tablet includes a connector, such as a universal serial bus (USB) terminal, for transmitting and receiving data to and from an external device. The connector has a plug form, and includes terminals corresponding to the terminals of the plug. The terminals of the connector transmit and receive designated electrical signals.
A plurality of components that perform various functions is mounted in a limited mounting space in such an electronic device. In this case, interference is generated between adjacent components, and degrades specific performance of the electronic device.
In the connector mounted on the electronic device, electromagnetic waves generated as data is transmitted and received through the connector, and degrade the performances of the components, such as an antenna for wireless communication, disposed around the connector. For example, when data communication is performed through a connector that supports the USB 3.0 or 3.1 Standard, the radiation performance of the wireless communication antenna disposed around the connector decreases.
In another example, when data communication by the USB 3.0 or 3.1 Standard is performed while the connector is not separately shielded, the radiation performance of the wireless antenna decreases by the electromagnetic waves generated by the connector. In a data communication standard, including the USB Standards, through which data communication is performed at a high speed, the radiation performance also decreases by the electromagnetic waves generated due to data communication.
Since the connector according to the related art is not shielded and cannot efficiently interrupt electromagnetic waves even if it were shielded, the radiation performance of the antenna decreases.
As such, there is a need in the art for a connector that efficiently interrupts electromagnetic waves, and improves radiation performance in the electronic device.